jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park logo
The Jurassic Park Logo is a collective term used for the various logos seen in the novels and films. The logo was designed by Sandy Collora after the skeleton that appeared on every cover of the book and first appeared in Jurassic Park, where they were seen all over the park's merchandise. The logo soon became so distinctive and well-known that the sequels (which focused on a different island, Isla Sorna, which was not the site of the theme park and therefore had no logos) had new logos designed that were used on posters and official film-related merchandise. There have also been video games that unique logos have been specifically designed for. Due to the success of the franchise it has become very famous and is often spoofed, such as the cover of Weird Al Yankovic's Alapalooza, which featured Weird Al as a dinosaur skeleton because the most famous track on the album was spoofing the Jurassic Park films. The Novels The original novel had no actual logo, only the front end of a Tyrannosaurus ''skeleton. The book cover, designed by Chip Kidd, was based on the silhouette of the AMNH 5027 ''Tyrannosaurus skeleton, which is mentioned within the novel. This design was adapted for the movie, and showed the dinosaur enclosed in a yellow circle, and towering above a jungle silhouette and a black bar with the words "Jurassic Park." After the film's release, movie tie-in paperbacks were released, featuring the movie's logo. Films ''Jurassic Park'' The only film to actually feature its logo, Jurassic Park's logo was designed by Sandy Collora as the official park logo that also served as the film's logo. It was based on the Tyrannosaurus rex skeleton that was used on the cover of the book. It was seen on the park's Jeeps, the dinner plates, the fences, the maps and brochures, the projection screens, lunchboxes and other merchandise among numerous other places. Jurassic Park was the only film in the series where the logo itself is used in the film. Seen are the official logo, the same logo with a yellow background instead of red that was embroidered among worker uniforms, a pure black and white version of the logo decorating the ceramic plates used to s another one seen in the projection room that was the same logo, only with a fossilized look to it, as if it was carved in stone. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' The novel retained the skeleton from its predecessor, except it was tilted vertically and you only saw the jaw and teeth. The movie's logo underwent some changes. Overall, it looked as if it was carved out of stone or wood and was cracked all over to give it an aged, overgrown and primitive look. The main text in the bar was "The Lost World," with the words "Jurassic Park" as a subtitle. Due to the extra room needed for the subtitle, the logo could no longer remain a perfect circle, though few people noticed it, as the change was slight. This logo would also appear on material for the Trespasser video game. ''Jurassic Park III'' The logo for underwent the biggest change of all. The black and yellow colors of the circle, bar, and jungle were all replaced with metal. Silver Pteranodons, who were a major part of the film, were also added flying above the jungle. Claw marks were added on the bar to represent "III." Most noticeably, however, it replaced the black T. rex skeleton with a silver Spinosaurus skeleton. The first skeleton used for the Jurassic Park III logo was Baryonyx, however due to Baryonyx's size, as it was too small to fight the T. rex ''and possibly made it replace the raptors if it would fight the Tyrannosaur and would steal the finale of the original film, it was replaced by the very similar ''Spinosaurus skeleton. Baryonyx was later mentioned in the film, when Billy confused it with the Spinosaurus. ''Jurassic World'' The official logo for continues the silvered outlining that has been used in the franchise logo since the third film. However, the Tyrannosaurus skeleton had returned as the face of the franchise, and so appears on the logo for the fourth film. The largest change, however, is the background colors. The new logo completely omits the color scheme of the previous films, and instead utilizes a blue background. The title is written in silvery-white letters, and is filled in with blue rather than red as in previous incarnations of the logo. Another change worth noting is the use of a different font compared to previous logos; the thicker font type used on the "Jurassic Park Ultimate Trilogy" boxset is used instead. The Jurassic World logo on the official theatrical movie poster corrects the aforementioned font inconsistencies found in props and some official merchandise. Within the film, the logo is colorful with the tint of blue within the background and gray within the writing and shield frame, the logo is a viral marketing for the park within the film and marketing toys. Video Games Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis The video game's logo is a combination of the original logo and Jurassic Park III's metallic finish. The T. rex is slightly smaller though, and the head is made much shorter lengthwise. 'Operation Genesis' is written in red. This logo, sans the "Operation Genesis" tag, would go on to become the official series logo for the next ten years until the reveal of the Jurassic World logo and would appear on the box sets of the films as well as other merchandise. Action Figures Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect Although most action figure packaging features the logo of the film, the Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect features a different, unique logo that is more high-tech than the other logos. It features a wide, bolted metal border with a faint red outline. The basic image features a ''T. rex ''skeleton virtually identical to the first film's logo skeleton. It features an updated golden yellow background with a net-like grid and the bar holding Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect is shaded black. There is also a slight illumination coming from around the border. Category:Jurassic Park (novel) Category:Jurassic Park (film) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III